morvollefandomcom-20200215-history
Dron Nieraux
Draqon "Dron" Nieraux is a main character, and is a high-ranked S.A.V.I.O.U.R. official. His former associate is Sandra Weeper, and he is a standard sorcerer with a strong hatred for vampires. Dron has honey-coloured hair. Biography |-|Season 1= When vampires Susanna and Denis help Dron and Sandra destroy a banshee, all four of them are summoned to the S.A.V.I.O.U.R. headquarters and are given a chance to become agents by going on a mission to kill the demon Purgatorio and succeeding. The four of them go forward with the mission, but Dron quickly betrays Susanna and Denis by killing Denis with UV bullets and wounding Susanna, who escapes. When Purgatorio is killed, Dron and Sandra take all the glory and become S.A.V.I.O.U.R. agents. However, an angry and daywalking Susanna attacks him at S.A.V.I.O.U.R. headquarters, biting him. Dron shoots Susanna with UV bullets multiple times, but since Susanna is daywalking it doesn't work. Susanna is eventually stopped with a silver net, and Dron orders Susanna to be taken away, before storming off angrily and healing his bite wounds. Dron and Sandra and interrogated by Mr. Yaggarich when S.A.V.I.O.U.R. discovers that Susanna is still alive. However, Dron's constant lying doesn't add up with the information, and Dron ends up shooting Yaggarich in the head and throwing Sandra out the window, before sitting on the floor and bursting into tears, pretending that Sandra killed Yaggarich and threw herself out the window. Dron is later promoted to S.A.V.I.O.U.R. official, and is given the job to investigate Susanna's escape. When Argentis Fogg attacks S.A.V.I.O.U.R. Dron manages to escape in a helicopter and retreats to his home. However, Sandra hires an assassin named Inferno to kill Dron, and he attacks Dron. Dron pretends to be dead until Inferno leaves. Requiring protection, Dron returns to his office. However, Susanna attacks and kills nearly every person in the building before finding Dron. The two exchange words briefly, before Susanna bites his neck and poisons him with ifrit blood from her fangs, after she consumed a whole test tube full of it. |-|Season 2= As Susanna is injecting the ifrit blood from her fangs into his bloodstream, she is interrupted when armed guards burst into the room. Susanna leaps out of the window, taking Dron with her, and manages to crash into the window of the building opposite, which happens to be Sandra's apartment, before he is dragged out the door by Susanna. Susanna keeps Dron at Merlin Ambrosius' house, where she reveals to Dron that if her theory is correct, then Dron will become a powerful weapon who will be able to bring entire cities to the ground by simply being there. Family *'None known '(family) Status: Alive Appearances *'S1, E2:' "Stay Down" *'S1, E3: '"Butterfly From Crazy Town" *'S1, E4: '"Entertainer" *'S1, E5:' "Lost In You" *'S1, E6:' "You'll Be the Death of Me" *'S1, E7:' "Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone" *'S1, E8:' "Man Eater" *'S1, E9:' "Red Flag" *'S1, E10:' "Going Under" ---- *'S2, E1: "' "Buzón" *'S2, E2: "' "Open and Enjoy" Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Nieraux family Category:S.A.V.I.O.U.R. agents Category:Magic Users Category:Season 2 characters